Ice-cream
by capitudascamelias
Summary: It's summer on Storybrooke: the day is hot and the Mayor and the Sheriff are up to an Ice-cream shot. - You ask more, you'll got more! Dunno where this is going, but let's keep the ride, dearies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_**English is not my first language. **_

_**Hey, guys! So… I first pictured this as a one-shot thing, but I'm not sure yet. Make my mind and tell me how you feel about it!**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

Ice-cream

It's a beautiful sunny Saturday morning at summer time. Out there, the birds sing and the kids play on the streets: Storybrooke is a calm town. There's no reason to concern about children's safety in a day like that.

In that particular morning, a woman rests in her bedroom and marvelous dreams take care of the beginning of her day.

_Emma hears a laugh. It's a sound that makes her feel happy and relaxed. She looks up to see Regina in a white summer-dress walking toward her with bare feet on the grass._

_The sun lights the woman ant the dark hair seems to glow around her pretty face. The olive skin is darker than usual and that's unbelievable sexy. The smile on the older woman face is easy and, although Emma knows her _real_ age, she thinks Regina never looked so young, happy and gorgeous since they met for the first time._

_The brunette jogs the last few meters between them and catches Emma in a tight embrace. The blonde can feel the warmth and pressure of the other body against her. She can smell the sweet scent of apple shampoo. She can hear the deep chuckle near her ear._

"_I missed you."_

_Their lips touch. It's a chaste kiss, but Emma feels like her entire body is catching fire. She feels more than just desire. She feels peace and calm… And love._

* * *

The Sheriff walked her way on Main Street trying to forget about the all too realistic dreams she'd been dreaming about the Mayor lately. She smiled when she remembered the way the brunette was laughing on this last one. It was so charming…

_Ok, Swan. Ruby is right. You _need_ to get laid. Soon. And not with the Mayor._

Since she moved from Boston, things were a little slow on that department for the Sheriff. Celibate was never her cup of tea. However, fairytale characters neither were.

And she couldn't deny how exquisite the former Queen was. Those dark eyes… The red lips… Those firm breasts… That ass…

_Oh god… That ass… Shut up, brain! She's the Mayor! Show some respect, for fuck's sake! Yeah. Nice word choice, Swan._

The blonde started her path to the mansion's front door when she saw the garden gate open. Guessing that Henry or Regina would be there, she changed her way to walk in the lord-like place.

The garden was huge, full of all sorts of trees here and there. There were many plats with the most beautiful roses and lilies Emma had ever seen and the whole place was designed to all the attentions being focused on the marvelous apple tree in the center of everything.

Taking a few minutes to admire it, the Sheriff breathed in and out slowly, closing her eyes for a moment before walked in the kitchen.

"Hey, Regina! The gate was op…"

Emma stopped talking when her jaw dropped to her chest at the unbelievable sight from the Mayor leaning over the kitchen island with her back to the door, wearing a short-sleeved white shirt, tight _shorts_ that ended just a few inches below the perfect curve of her ass (_that ass_!) and bare feet.

"Hm?" The woman lazily asked looking over her shoulder, sliding a spoon out of her mouth.

_Oh dear god… I wish I was that spoon…_

_Wait. What?!_

Emma shook her head trying to clear her mind.

"The gate was open." She gestured with her thumb over her shoulder. "Is Henry here?"

The blonde walked toward the island and leaned her back against it next to Regina. She saw the ice-cream pot over it and noticed that the woman was eating directly from it. Weird.

"No, he's not."

"Where's he?" Emma couldn't help the curiosity about the situation, that only increased when the mother of her son sighed deeply before answer. "He's with Jefferson's daughter. On a _date_."

Big green eyes widened in shock. Without warning, she stole the spoon from the woman's hand and took a big bite of the vanilla ice-cream. It seems it was just yesterday when he just shown on her door at Boston and invade her apartment – and her life.

"Hey! That's mine!"

The childish reaction was so unexpected that Emma burst into laughter. Regina grabbed the spoon taking it back and the blonde just laughed even harder.

"Relax, woman! It's just a date!"

The frown on the brunette's face made the Sheriff slowly stop laughing.

"OH MY GOD! You are pouting!"

"No, I'm not." And then there it was: the perfect expressionless mask on the Mayor's face.

"Yes, you were." Emma poked the woman's shoulder and offered a genuine smile. "I know the feeling… But, well, what can we do about it? The kid is not a kid anymore, ya'know? And, hell, I want grandchildren!" She shrugged a bit.

Regina's eyes grew so wider that the blonde was afraid they would pop out of her head any moment.

"_Grandchildren? _Do you think…?"

It was impossible not laughing about it. The brunette's face was just too hilarious.

"Not now, woman. Someday. But, yeah. I think he's doing it."

"Emma! He's too young!"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "He's seventeen."

Regina just grabbed the ice-cream and started eating like she was trying to save her life.

"So, what's up with the outfit?"

The woman glanced down to her surprising common clothes and shrugged, filling her mouth with a spoon of the sweet treat.

"It's Saturday. I am at my house. And it's hot."

_It's hot, in deed. In so many levels…_

"Fair enough."

Emma reached a drawer and grabbed a spoon. So many weekly dinners made her confortable enough inside that kitchen to know where some stuff were. They ate in silent for a few minutes before ice-cream felt on the brunette's chest.

The blonde watched the other woman, noticing that the first three buttons were open and the fourth was struggling to not pop out. A slim finger slid in the valley between perfect breasts and then was captured by waiting red lips.

Emma's mouth got suddenly dry and she shifted from foot to foot.

_Don't look at the boob! Don't look at the boobs! DON'T LOOK AT THE BOOBS!_

_Crap._

As her gaze went down the shirt again, the blonde could perfectly see the dark shadows of the Mayor's hardened nipples under the thin fabric of her shirt. It was obvious that the brunette decided not wearing a bra that afternoon.

_What about panties, dear?_

"Do you like what you see, Miss Swan?" The voice was a mix of suggestion, amusement and annoyance.

"What?" The Sheriff cheeks were burning hot and she knew she should be as the same color as a tomato right now. Stupid pale face.

"You were staring, dear. _At my boobs."_

Emma filled her mouth with ice-cream to avoid talking. Before she couldn't stop herself, her eyes went back ate the breasts of the older woman. And then to her legs. And to her ass. And back to the breast.

"Seriously, Sheriff, you need to learn what _discrete_ means."

"I… I'm sorry. I… I should get going now."

She started walked out the kitchen when Regina asked. "Or you could stay for dinner. If you want to."

The blonde hesitated for a few seconds. A dinner. Just the two of them. When she couldn't think anything but the brunette's breasts, ass and possible lack of underwear.

_Oh, god…_

"It's just… I feel a bit lonely… With Henry spending less and less time around… And it's not like I have many friends of my own."

Emma nodded then cleared her throat. She knew how it was to feel alone all the time.

"Yes, sure."

"Care to help me?"

"Okay…"

It was weird for both of them this little friendship… Since they got back from Neverland things seemed to be easier to deal with each other, but it wasn't like they were BFF's or something like that. It was more like their fights turned from murderous intentions to an innocent pushing of buttons. That's how their dynamic worked and it was a good thing that they were getting along. For Henry's sake.

And even if neither of them would admit, they enjoyed each other companies more than just a bit.

As they cooked together, they kept bumping on each other, lightly touching and brushing their skins without intention.

Emma held her breath when Regina simply leaned over her to grab a knife on the counter and her boobs brushed against strong pale arms.

"Anything wrong, dear?" The blond couldn't tell if the purr was intentional or not, but the way those words came out of those red lips was sexy as hell. The sheriff gulped then cleared her throat, shaking her head.

"Nope. Everything is fine."

"Okay."

_Geez… That smile. It's just too perfect._

_Fuuuck! I need to stop thinking that! Think fluffy things! Non sexual things! Cats. I hate cats. They are evil. And cocky. And lazy. And they walk like they run the place. Yeah. Think about cats. Focus on the cats._

When Emma let a knife drop on the floor and Regina leaned to grab it, the blonde actually thought she would have a stroke: the short went up on the Mayor's tights, displaying her backside just a little bit.

"Be careful, dear. You could have yourself hurt."

"Yeah. Sure. Sorry."

"Are you sure is everything ok? You neck is red." The brunette stepped forward, touching Emma's forehead. "Oh, Emma! You are hot!"

The blonde widened her eyes in surprise, stepping away from Regina's touch.

"WHAT!?"

"I think you got a fever. Come here."

"I'm fine. And stop saying my name. Is weird."

"What do you mean?"

"You keep calling me Emma. It's freaking me out."

"And why is that, dear?" Regina looked puzzled.

_Because makes me uncomfortable aroused, that's freaking why._

"Because it's not like you."

"I still don't get your point, dear… Come here. Let me check your fever."

"I'm fine!"

"You are red, hot and babbling nonsense."

Despite the blonde's protests, Regina placed a hand on her forehead one more time.

_Stop thinking about those hands on the rest of your body, Swan! Not gonna happen and you know it. Behave yourself!_

When the woman stepped back, the Sheriff let out the breath she didn't realized she was holding. This was going to be a long night…

"What do we have for desert?"

_Say me! Say me!_

"Ice-cream. Or apples. Your choice."

_Can I choose you?_

"Ice-cream is fine."

Regina smiled at her then turned back her attentions at the sauce. Emma focused on the salad she was making until the brunette started moving around again, touching the blonde without even noticing it.

Yeah… Definitely this would be a long, _looong_ night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_**Hey guuuys! Turns out that I had some ideas and decided give them a shot. I hope you like it. Remembering that English is not my first language. Sorry about the mistakes. ;D**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

"Hey, is that too spicy for you?" Regina held a spoon full of sauce in front of Emma's mouth. The blonde let the other woman fed her, wondering how they suddenly looked like a fifty's couple.

"No. It's perfect. How do you do that?"

"Aw. It's easy. Just some herbs, pepper… Pot." The brunette shrugged then licked the sauce from her fingers.

"Was that a joke? Madam Mayor just made a joke?!" The Sheriff chuckled then poked the brunette on the ribs.

"I can be fun, dear."

A roll from green eyes contest the statement and a annoyed puff came out from red lips.

"Henry is lucky, ya'know?"

"And why is that?"

"He eats your food every day." A genuine smiled painted on pink lips right before pale hands finished the salad. "I'm done here. What else can I do?"

"Now we just wait. It will be ready in 20 minutes."

"Good." Sat at the kitchen island, the blonde played with a golden curl like a cat do with a wool ball. "So… What do we do now?"

_We could make out and you could be my little bitch. Wink. Wink._

"If you don't mind, I'll go get a shower. You can watch TV if you want to."

_Can I _come_ with you?_

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead. I'll be okay."

The older woman headed up to the bathroom as Emma walked in the living room, sat on the comfortable black leather couch and reached for the remote, zapping threw the channels until she found a movie.

_What's the deal with black leather, anyway?_

"What are we watching?" Regina sat on the other end of the couch a few minutes later.

"Geez, woman! What are you? A cat?"

The brunette just chuckled, running a hand through her dark silk locks.

"Sorry, dear. I didn't mean to scare you. So, what's this?"

"Imagine me and you."

"Oh. Is that good?"

"A lesbian romance. It's pretty cute, actually."

"Oh… I didn't know you were into that, Sheriff."

"I… I'm not. We can watch something else. And is not like _that_. There are only two kiss scenes and is nothing shocking."

_Why am I being so defensive? It's just a movie!_

"Ok. Let's watch it."

"Seriously? What about dinner?" Emma's eyebrows rose to her hairline when Regina shrugged in response.

"I don't see any problem eating here, if you promise not spill anything on my couch. Or my carpet. Or my coffee-table. Or –"

"I got it. No messing with your furniture." Emma followed the older woman to the kitchen with hands up in redemption.

They ate in silence watching the twists of Rachel and Luce's story and Emma thought how much she loved sharing this moment with Regina: watching one of her favorite movies, enjoying a fantastic meal and spending some friendly time with the mother of her son. She could get used to this…

And there was the kiss scene. Emma spied the Mayor's reaction, curious about how the woman would behave at the sight of two women kissing. The blonde found very surprising (and almost disappointed) that there was no reaction at all.

The Sheriff turned her attention back to the screen imagining if Regina's kisses would be something hot like that.

_Probably hotter._

She looked at the woman again, biting her bottom lip. The brunette was wearing a grey silk nightgown that ended half-thigh and a cream silk robe over it. The light fabric adjusted perfectly to the curves of her body and Emma could see the cleavage and those toned legs.

The lack of make-up made the woman look naturally beautiful.

And sexy as hell.

"I'm starting to think that you have sexual desires about me, Miss Swan." Regina's voice was amused and in low tone. "Because is the third time _today_ I catch you staring at my body. Be careful. You are starting drool."

Emma cleared her throat, assuming a playful attitude.

"Wouldn't you just like that, Madam Mayor?"

"Yes, of course. Because I find _very_ attractive seeing someone drooling. It's endearing."

"I was talking about the sexual thoughts, but ok. I don't judge."

"So you _were_ having them, were you?" A perfect eyebrow rose in a mocking way.

"It's a little bit harder not to, when you choose not wearing a bra today." The blonde murmured, cheeks getting red.

Regina chuckled shifting on her seat. The robe slid down her shoulders a bit, exposing olive flesh.

"Tell me, Sheriff. Do you like what you see?"

Emma's jaw nearly dropped in surprise. Was the Mayor _flirting_ with her? She tried staying cool.

_Two can play this game_.

"I can't complain about it. It's pretty pleasant to the eyes."

"I have to say it isn't fair that you saw my body in such way and I hadn't had the same opportunity about you, dear."

_Maybe not._

"Come here."

Emma hesitated, glancing at the TV before getting closer to the other woman on the couch.

"Give me your hand."

"For what?"

"To put inside my panties."

"WHAT?!"

"Have you ever heard about sarcasm?" Regina rolled her eyes, offering her hand. "Just give me your hand, will you?"

_What now?_

The brunette held her hand, focusing back at the movie. Emma wasn't sure about what was going on, but followed the lead and tried watching it.

_Man! She got really soft hands!_

Regina started rubbing her thumb on the Sheriff's palm and the younger woman stiffed.

"Regina?" she whispered.

"Hm?" The answer was lazy, like she wasn't paying attention.

"What are you doing?" The panic was evident on Emma's voice.

"Trying to find out if those lovely ladies will end up together."

At this point, Emma didn't know if the Mayor was talking about the movie or about them anymore. The feather-touch of the brunette's hand was giving the blonde the feel of little shock-waves running across her skin, from her hand to her stomach and then between her legs.

The Mayor rested Emma's hand on her bare knee.

_Oh god! Was she serious about the panties!?_

Regina moved her knee at the Sheriff's direction, slightly spreading her legs apart. Without thinking, the blonde slid her hand over the smooth thigh, never daring to look at the woman next to her.

The barely audible moan was enough to Emma keep going with her hand.

_Oh god… This is happening. This is fucking happening!_

Turning to face the woman, the Sheriff saw that Regina had closed her eyes and was fighting to control her breathing. Emma squeezed the thigh, nails sinking on olive skin as the brunette moaned louder.

The blonde leaned over Regina, brushing her lips against the Mayor earlobe. She pulled the leg she was holding, laying the woman on the couch under her with her legs wide apart.

They crushed their mouths together in a hungry kiss. Slim fingers ran through blond curls, bringing the strong body closer. Their tongues danced together, fighting for control.

Emma moved her hands to that hot spot and gasped when found out that, indeed, the Mayor wasn't wearing underwear.

"No panties? Naughty."

"I was going to sleep, dear."

"Wow! Madam Mayor sleeps without lingerie? That's _hot!_"

"Stop talking and do your job, Sheriff."

"And what job is that?"

"Fuck me."

Emma almost came just with those words. Regina pulled her into a kiss again, thrusting her hips against the pale hand cupping her sex.

"Mom! I'm home!"

The Mayor pushed the Savior away so hard that Emma fell off the couch with a loud thud.

"_Shit!"_

"Mom? Everything ok?" Henry walked in the living room with concern written all over his face. When she caught the sight of Emma sat on the floor and his brunette mother in a creasy gown sat on the couch, both women with messy hair and fighting to control her breaths, his expression slowly changed to puzzled then to understanding.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Hey, kid. Ahn… We were –"

"Never mind. I think I just don't wanna know. I'll just go to my room and pretend you weren't making out on the couch."

"Henry!"

"Night mom. Night, Ma. Don't do anything I wouldn't. Or do it. None of my business. Just keep it quiet, please. I don't need to hear it. Thanks. Bye."

It was just when they heard the click of Henry's bedroom door closing that they were able to react.

"I… I should go."

"Yes. I think that would be wise."

"Goodnight, Regina."

"Night, Emma."

"See you tomorrow?"

Regina locked gazes with Emma, sinking in perfect green orbs.

"I'll call you, Sheriff."

"Right. Bye."

Emma walked her way on the hot night air on Main Street, an insistent thought running through her head.

_We didn't have ice-cream._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_**Hey, guys! This chapter has a little drama from our pretty drama-queen Snow White. Still hope you like it.**_

"Absolutely not!"

"Come on, Regina! It's gonna be fun! _Pleeeease?_"

"Tell me, Sheriff, how in hell spending a whole day with you and those two idiots you call your parents, in the middle of the _woods_, could possibly be fun?"

_I can think a few fun things I could do to you._

Emma rolled her eyes at the Mayor, huffing with annoyance.

"Look, it's not for us, ok? Henry wants to spend some time with his family _and_ his girlfriend."

Regina closed her eyes taking a deep breath, slim fingers rubbing her temples. Her sweet little boy had a girlfriend. Jefferson's daughter, of all people… She used to like things more when the time was hold still.

"Ok." She murmured. "I'll go at this stupid picnic."

The blonde sighed in relieve.

"Thanks _so much_! I love those guys, seriously, but being a third wheel for _two_ couples just sucks. I would say I own you, but I wouldn't mean it."

A perfect eyebrow raised in question.

_Man! She's doing that face! That thing with her lips. Geez… Why does she have to be so damn sexy all the time?_

"I mean… Being a third wheel alone. That doesn't mean we are going like a couple or anything like that." The Sheriff words came so fast that the brunette had to make an effort to not smiling. The mother of her son was such a teen sometimes…

"Of course is not a date, Miss Swan. Anyway, text me the details of this horrendous trip later. If we are done here, I got a lot work to do."

"Yeah, of course. Thanks again."

Emma stood up and made her way to the door, but she stopped with a hand on the knob as a thought came out of her mind.

"And, hey, maybe you'll gonna want to wear something confortable." She offered a small smile.

"What exactly are you suggesting, Sheriff?"

Green eyes widened in realization of what she just had said.

"No! I mean… Fuck! It's not like _that_. It's just we are going out on the woods and things might get dirty and… Shit. That came out wrong." She took a deep breath trying to say something without compromising herself. "I just don't want you to get your designer clothes filthy or your precious Jimmy Choo's ruined." Pale cheeks completely red, Emma got out the Mayor's office without giving the opportunity to respond.

_Nice work, Swan. You idiot. Why do you have to act like a horny teenager with a crush every time you are around her? Idiot!_

* * *

Emma kicked the loft's door shut while pulling her shirt off. She was so hot that the thin fabric was damped with sweat. She was going to need a shower _again_.

"Emma! Ew! Can't you wait to strip when you are at your room? I don't need – or want – to see my mother half-naked!"

"Bite me, kid. You should be thankful to me: I gave you birth. _Plus _I convinced your mom to come with us at the picnic."

"Really? Thanks, Ma! But still, I don't wanna look at you right now. Go get decent, please."

Emma growled and rolled her eyes.

"You are _just_ like your mom, you know that? What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Grandma is making cookies."

"Where's she?"

"We ran out of chocolate then she went buy some."

"Why didn't you go for her?"

He shrugged, turning his attention back at the TV.

"She said something about get fresh air and walk a little because is such a beautiful day… I asked her to stop at Granny's and bring me a milk-shake."

"Right. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Whatever. Just get dressed after you do it."

"Hey! Watch ya'way to talk to me, young man!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Gee. Relax, Ma!"

The Sheriff growled while she headed to the bathroom. Her kid was almost a perfect copy of his other mom and Emma wasn't sure if this was totally frustrating or absolutely charming. No puns intended.

It was nice feel cold water hitting her skin that day: relaxing enough to remember the kiss on the other day. The still didn't talk about it and the blonde didn't know if she wanted to.

Things could get complicated and all she wanted was being in peace for once in her life. And, yet, when things in Storybrooke were _ever_ calm and simple? When things with _Regina_ were ever easy?

Mostly because of all those mixed feelings that were always guiding their "relationship": rage, angst, sexual tension, caring… It was way too messed up to get this whole thing to the next level.

_It was just a kiss, nothing more._

_A very, veeery sensual kiss. That made me fucking aroused. That is _still _making me aroused. A _mind-blowing _kiss with a _smoking-hot _woman._

_But still just a kiss._

That could have been more, if their son didn't have come in and killed their moment.

Emma growled in frustration.

_I really need to get laid…_

* * *

"That's smells good." The blonde walked in the kitchen, a towel around her shoulders protecting it from her soaked hair.

"Thank you! Oh, honey! You are dipping all over the floor!" The horror at Snow's face was almost comical.

"Sorry? And relax: it's so hot today that it will dry soon." Emma offered a sweet smile. "Man! I can't understand _how_ you didn't melt yet, _Snow_. This place feels like hell!"

"Emma!"

"What? It is! I'm talking about the heat, woman!"

Green eyes rolled, disapproving her daughter. It was so difficult not treating her like a child sometimes…

"So, what Regina said about the picnic?"

"She'll come."

"Really?" A sort of surprise and joy flashed on the brunette's face. "That's nice! A family time together!"

"Yeah… It would suck being a third wheel alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… You and David, Henry and Grace and me? Seriously, I would get diabetes with all the sweetness you guys would exhale if I needed to be there alone. At least with Regina there, things could be a bit spicier than honey."

"Yeah, Ma. 'Cuz you and mom know how to spice things up." Henry called out from the couch.

Emma felt her cheeks burning and she avoided looking at Snow, who looked puzzled by her grandson's statement.

"What do you mean, Henry?"

"Nothing!" The blonde cut it off and Henry burst into laughter.

"I wouldn't say that, Ma. I caught them making out on the living room at the other day."

"WHAT?!" Snow nearly dropped the bow with fresh cookies on the floor while Emma growled and rolled her eyes. "Emma! She's your grandmother!"

"_She's not! _And it was nothing!"

"It didn't look like nothing to me." That sarcastic smirk again. He looked like Regina so much right now that Emma _almost_ wanted to punch him.

"Sush!" The blonde lifted a hand, palm turned to her son. "It was just a moment, period."

"And now you're going on a date!" Snow's voice was almost a cry.

_Great!_

"Is not a date!" The protest was ignored by her mother and Henry had this huge mocking grin on his face.

"_You_ asked me to ask her to come!" She pointed to her son. "Besides, there will be four other people there!"

"All couples, honey! In a picnic! It's a romantic thing, don't you think?" Snow's expression was full of concern.

"No! Because is _not_ a date!"

"If you say so…" Henry smirked.

"Ok. I'm out. And is _not_ a date!" Emma grabbed two cookies before walking out the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"What's the problem with her? She's being so stressed lately…" Big green eyes were wide with shock because of her daughter's reaction.

"I think she likes mom." Henry shrugged with a small grin. "Hmm! These are _good!_"

"Henry, sweetie, don't speak with your mouth full."

He smiled in apology and bit the cookie again.

They _were_ good.

* * *

"You _must_ keep doing this?" Regina asked in an annoyed tone.

Emma licked her Popsicle then sucked it, putting almost all of it in her mouth before slowly sliding it out. They were alone in the middle of the clearing, since Snow and David went for a walk and Henry had disappeared with Grace a couple hours ago.

"Doing what?" The blonde asked before putting it inside her mouth again.

"_This!"_

Emma sucked it then licked it one more time.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm talking about the way you suck and lick this thing! It looks like you are having too much fun with it! And it's highly inappropriate!"

Blonde eyebrows raised in surprise as she slid the Popsicle out of her mouth again.

"Are you suggesting that I'm giving it a blowjob?"

Regina sighed in annoyance.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. And it's disturbing."

Emma chuckled then put I inside her mouth again, exaggerating her movements now so it really looks like she was giving it an special treatment, green eyes never leaving brown ones.

_What the hell are you doing?!_

The Mayor rolled her eyes, but kept watching the blonde.

"I bet you are just jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"That I am sucking the popsicle instead of your pussy."

To prove a point, Emma licked it before sucking again, this time putting the whole thing inside her mouth, looking straight to the Mayor's darkened eyes. She leaned toward the brunette, whispering while their lips brushed against each other.

"Am I right to think that you want my tongue licking your wet cunt, _Your Majesty_?"

Without a word, Regina crushed their lips together; kissing Emma like her life depended on it. The cold on the blonde's mouth helped increasing the heat between the brunette's thighs and the strawberry flavor was very pleasant as well.

The former Queen leaned forward, making the Savior laid on the towel covering the ground. The brunette took the Popsicle from Emma's hand and finished it, putting a little show just like the other woman did only a few minutes ago.

Then the blonde pulled her closer again, nipping that red bottom lip before sucking it hard. Regina ran a hand over the stomach of the woman beneath her, reaching the waistband of her jeans.

"Wait. They can come back any –"

"Emma?!" Snow's voice was a loud shriek while she was standing next to David on the other side of the clearing.

"Come on! Seriously?!" The blonde hissed at nobody in particular while she stood up. "Hey. How was the walk?"

Regina burst into laughter behind her as Snow raised an eyebrow in surprise and David just looked at them quizzically.

"Good." He answered slowly, trying to process what he had just seen. "What's going on here?"

"Well…" The Sheriff started, running a hand through golden tresses.

"It was exactly what looks like, dear." Regina answered with a wicked grin. "Any problem with that?"

"Aside that you are her _grandmother_?"

"Actually, Snow, I'm not."

"Guys, I really don't want to discuss this right now, because Henry will be here in any min–"

"'Sup, guys. What's going on?"

_Aaaaah, FUCK! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!_

"They were kissing _again!_" Snow screamed.

_Can anybody just shut her up?_

"Aw… Cool. So, it's getting late. I think we should go home."

"What did you mean with 'again'?" David asked.

"Nothing!" Emma cut her off. "Let's go home. Regina, can you please just… You know, do some magic and clean this up?"

The brunette rolled her eyes while purple smoke covered the remaining things of their day and suddenly everything was gone. Years practicing magic to use it like a simple maid…

"Don't worry. It's all on the bug."

"Thanks."

Emma walked away from the group, trying to avoid some weird conversation about what just happened.

_Jesus H. Christ! Why me?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: _Heeeello, guuuys! So, I need a beta. If you like this story (or any other of mine) but you hate my mistakes, and if you are interested in helping me, let me know. Yes, I know about the beta service on the site and I'm using it, but it's a bit hard to find somebody... Anyway, I hope you like reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it._**

* * *

A few days had passed since the _clearing incident _(as Snow would call) and Emma still didn't wanna talk about it. The blonde was avoiding her parents the most she could, getting shifts alternate with David and was _conveniently _on the shower or busy every time Snow tried to call her. She was almost excited by the fact she no longer had to share the loft with her parents, so she could just relax a bit without them around all the time.

That day, the Sheriff ended the patrol a little early and went home just wanting for a shower and her bed. Maybe, if everything went ok, she would even allow herself a little… relaxing time with her fingers thinking about some hot-as-hell Mayor's ass.

She walked into her apartment and went straight to the kitchen. She searched a bit before finding a chicken sandwich that Ruby delivered for lunch early that day but she skipped because she had had too much ice-cream. _Speaking in ice-cream…_ She remembered the white drop falling between Regina's breasts a few days ago and started imagining what would be like licking it from the smooth darkened skin.

She imagined the Mayor laying on the bed, completely naked, and a bit of the sweet treat covering her breasts, her belly, her tights… She would lick it away, eating the whole thing while turning the brunette on. Then she would kiss her and the other woman would caress her body with her own, sinking her manicured nails on her pale skin and bringing them closer. They would make sweet love and come undone in each other's body and sleep together until the sun rose lazily on the sky the morning after…

_Ok. Shower comes after I finish this._

Feeling her arousal uncomfortably between her legs, Emma walked to her bedroom and searched her drawers before finally finding what she was looking for. She was just unbuttoning her jeans when she got the message.

**Regina: **_Are you awake?_

The blonde stared at her phone, unsure if she should answer. She hadn't talked with Regina since that day besides a thing or another about Henry or work.

**Miss Swan: **_Yeah. Any problem?_

**Regina: **_No… I was just wandering what are you doing?_

Emma looked at the lube and the vibrator on her bed and grinned at the question.

**Miss Swan: **_I was just thinking about you. Why? Do u miss me?_

**Regina:** _Thinking about me? And, really, dear, I couldn't care less about you._

The blonde sat on the bed wearing only her panties and wondered what the Mayor would be wearing.

**Miss Swan: **_S texting me?_

**Regina: **_You didn't answer my question._

**Regina: **_And why do you have to write like that? It's annoying!_

**Miss Swan: **_Yeah, thinkin bout u. And it's practical._

**Regina: **_What are you thinking?_

The blonde ran a finger over her thigh and bit her bottom lip. If the Mayor only knew…

**Miss Swan: **_R U avoindin my question?_

**Regina: **_No, dear. It's just that I don't think it's a relevant thing._

The Sheriff looked at the hour on the screen of her phone and rolled her eyes.

**Miss Swan: **_It's 2 AM. How it's not relevant that u r talkin to me now?_

The last answer came just when Emma was about to put her phone away and start what the older woman was delaying.

**Regina: **_Are you avoiding me, Miss Swan?_

Woow… That was something… Green eyes blinked then stared at the screen.

**Miss Swan: **_Yup._

**Regina: **_Why?_

_Because I don't know how you feel about us and because I'm just about playing with myself thinking about you!_

**Miss Swan**: _Cuz I dunno what u think 'bout the kisses._

**Regina: **_Do you think I would ever bother to send you texts or even kiss you in the first place if it didn't matter, Miss Swan?_

This time, the Sheriff's jaw dropped to her chest while she read the text over and over again. Regina had feelings for her? No way!

**Miss Swan: **_Waaaait… That means that you like me or something like that?_

**Regina: **_Let's just say I wouldn't mind to spend some… Quality time with you._

**Miss Swan: **_Are you sextexting me?_

**Regina: **_Maybe… Why? Is it working?_

Emma caressed her belly with a feather touch of her finger. She raised an eyebrow and grinned.

**Miss Swan: **_U have no idea, dear._

**Miss Swan: **_Tell me, Madam Mayor, what do you have in mind as "quality time"?_

**Regina: **_I could think a thing or two that fit in this description._

The Sheriff pinched one hardened nipple while writing the next text.

**Miss Swan: **_Pleasing yourself while talking to me fits in this description?_

The answer came later than what she had expected and Emma felt nervous about it. She knew it was a risky move, but she was horny and a little sleepy. She nearly breath out with relief when the text finally came.

**Regina: **_Is that a propose?_

**Miss Swan: **_Some people ask why. Some people ask why not? ;D_

**Miss Swan: **_Have U ever done this, Regina?_

**Regina: **_If I have ever fucked myself thinking about you? Yes, dear. In fact, it's something quite hard to do while I'm texting._

Emma felt her panties drenching while she read the message. She crossed her thighs and bit her bottom lip, reaching her earphones on the bed table.

**Miss Swan:**_Put your earphones._

**Regina:** _Why?_

**Miss Swan: **_Just do it._

After sending the text, she waited a few seconds before pressing the dial button.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing?" The brunette's voice was husky and a little breathless.

"You said it was difficult to fuck yourself while texting. This way you have your hands free and I also can hear you."

"Good point." The woman murmured on the other side of the line after softly moaning.

Emma gasped with the sound and touched herself where it was beginning to ache in desire, letting out her own moan. It was some kind of delicious torture hearing Regina pleasing herself like that and the Sheriff was sure that this was one of the most sensual experiences she'd ever had.

"I wish I could see you right now." The blonde said breathless and had a throaty chuckle as answer.

The whole time they did this, the vibrator remained forget besides the Sheriff, who couldn't think about anything but the sound of Regina feeling pleasure and her own lust that increased with every single thrust she did. Two fingers were too little to satisfy her now. She needed more. She needed the brunette.

"Fuuuuck!" Emma nearly screamed when she came, but she didn't stop the movements.

"Don't stop, Emma." Regina said and, with just a few seconds, the blonde could hear the woman Cumming. It was too sexy to even think stop touching herself. After the first one, the orgasms came one right after the other while they shared the sounds until became to hurt.

"I can't anymore, Regina." The blonde barely managed to say.

"You'll stop when _I_ say so, understand me?" The Mayor's voice was bossy and just served to turn Emma on again. It was too sensual the way that woman would deal with everything and domain every situation. The blonde kept thrusting her fingers more and more, doing what she was requested. It was good knowing the brunette felt so much pleasure in this.

"Regina… Please…"

She heard the last scream and came painfully one more time. It was heaven and hell. She breathed heavily and kept her fingers still inside her. She hadn't had any power to move an inch and, by the sounds on the other side of the line, she knew she wasn't the only one who was drained.

"Good night, Emma."

She just hummed, incapable of saying anything.

The blonde slept without even hanging up.

A pretty sleep without dreams.

* * *

"Emma?" A soft voice called her as an arm gently shook her shoulders. "Are you ok, sweetheart?"

"What? Mom? What are you doing here?" She asked in confusion trying to win a fight against her sleepiness.

"It's almost noon and you weren't answering your phone. I came by to check out if everything was ok with you."

"What?!" Emma abruptly sat making her phone fell from the bed.

"It's ok. You must fell asleep while hearing music after the patrol last night and…" The pixie-haired woman leaned to pick up the things that were now on the floor and froze her movements when she realized she was about to grab a big purple rubber cock. "What is _that_?"

The blonde looked on the direction her mother's eyes were darting and felt the blood stop running through her veins, suddenly needing to cover herself up.

_Why me?_

"Ahn…" She couldn't manage to say a single word besides this and then the blood started running again, faster and in more volume then before making her blush.

"I know what it is, Emma!" Snow cut her off. "I mean… Oh my god!" The brunette covered her mouth with both hands to restrain a scream of horror and frustration looking more like her old roommate than her mother.

"Look, calm down, ok? It's no big deal."

"Of course it is! Did you ever think about how would you feel like if you saw Henry doing something like _this_?"

"Well… Technically I wasn't doing anything besides sleep when you came here." She said in a more defensive way than she would like. "And now that you know I'm fine, can you just leave me alone? _Please?_"

Snow's eyes grew wider as countless thoughts crossed her mind on that instant.

"I need a shower. And to eat something. It's just _that_." Emma rolled her eyes like she could read the other woman's mind.

"Oh god… I'm sorry! I'll just… Ok." She turned to the door before stopping again. "And… You might want to clean it up before using again because it fell on the floor and –"

"Oh my god!" Emma screamed. "Go away, _mom_! _Now_!"

The blonde dropped her head on the pillows beneath her and screamed with all of her lungs when she finally heard the front door clicking shut.

_WHY ME?_


	5. Chapter 5

The handcuffs made a metal click when the Sheriff closed them around the Mayor's wrists. The blonde deviously smiled when she stepped back to admire her handwork: the brunette was laid on the bed completely naked. Nipples hardened because of the cold temperature on the room and the arousal she felt. Toned legs slightly crossed so she could make some friction on the sensitive skin between the apexes of her thighs. It wasn't nearly enough, but it was at least something.

Emma ran a finger over one of Regina's legs, ankle to hip, and felt the woman shiver under her light touch. She looked at the brunette's face and watched as she tried to control the pleasure spreading over her features. A long pale finger teased the skin of her belly in lazy movements near her navel, just above her groin. The blonde spread the Mayor's legs with her hands and knelt on the bed, placing one of her knees threatening close to the woman's sex. She rested her palms on the sides of the brunette's head and leaned in. Their bodies were close, they could feel each other's heat, but never touched.

Pink lips brushed against parted red ones as the blonde murmured in a husky voice. "What do you want, _Your Majesty?_" Regina closed her eyes and let out a low moan, trying not to kiss the woman above her. Emma ran the tip of her tongue over the bottom lip of the woman beneath her. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." The promise came with light brush of their bodies. Regina bit her own lip before opening her eyes.

"Emma…" She whispered her voice full of desire and pleading.

"Emma!" Another voice called her again, this time with a push on her shoulders. The blonde groaned and rolled on the bed, sinking her face on the pillow. "Emma, wake up!"

"What?" She angrily asked without realizing with whom she was talking to, still a bit lost on her dream.

"Get up! It's today!" Henry shook her again.

"What is today, kid?" She groaned, rolling to her back again and rubbing her sleepy eyes with her fist.

"My jump competition! You said you would come! And drive me there." The teen said a little eager.

"Oh, yeah. Lemme just… y'know. Get dressed and stuff." The woman answered and looked at the boy who stood next to her bed. "Can you go away so I can do that?"

He suddenly understood what she meant and ran a hand through his hair, just like his dad would do. She groaned inside when she thought about how much her kid was becoming like his father _and_ like Regina. "Yeah. Sure. I'm gonna be downstairs. Don't be long, ok?"

She nodded and waited her seventeen year old son get off her room so she could let out a frustration huff because of the dreaming she was having with his other mom. She would have to think about it later, when he would be at the brunette's house, though. For now, she would have to get up, take a quick shower and be ready to watch some kids riding horses. She smiled when she thought Regina would be there too.

Maybe she finally would ask the woman on an official date. It had been a couple weeks since they started the whole sex-texting/calling, but nothing physical had happened yet. Emma was a little anxious about it and she was still afraid that the woman would refuse the invitation.

When she came downstairs, Henry was on the couch with his backpack sat on the floor beside him. She took a moment to admire how much he had grown up on the last years: he was taller than her, a strong and handsome young man. There were days when he would let his beard grow a bit and he looked much older than the other boys of his age. Regina hated those days. She would say he was looking like a homeless and tell him to take it off. Emma, however, liked the style. She would tell him to keep it for one more day, maybe too (even if sometimes she did it to push the former Queen's buttons).

"Ready for the big day, kid?" Emma asked to him as she walked toward the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"Yup. Let's go!" He jumped of the couch in excitement.

"What's up with the jolly holiday mood?" She raised an eyebrow and looked suspiciously at her son. "Do you wanna impress Grace with that, don't cha?"

Henry put his hands on his back pockets and swung on his feet, his cheeks a shade pinker. "No?" He avoided his mom gaze. "Ok, maybe." She tilted her head and grinned in mocking. "Yes." He finally admitted with an annoyed huff.

"Relax. You already have the girl." She winked at him. "Just don't mess up and everything is going to be just fine." He smiled and waited her to finish her coffee, looking at his phone every once in a while.

"Come on! Let's see if you learned something with your grandpa besides holding a sword. And how to treat ladies." Emma chuckled as she grabbed the bug keys on the counter, then walked toward her son and hooked their arms together since she no longer could reach his shoulders.

"Don't forget the romantic thing. And how to look _charming_." He answered with a laugh. Emma rolled her eyes. _Humor: definitely Regina's._ "So, when you and mom are going to finally assume your relationship?"

The blonde almost choked behind the wheel. "What?! We don't have a relationship." _Yet._

"Well… You two already fight as an old married couple. _And_ kissed. Twice. That I know."

She sighed remembering those kisses. "It's complicated…"

"No, is not." He frowned. "You both _obviously _like each other. And you two share a son. Why not just, y'know, stop acting like two children on the playground and just admit your feelings?"

Henry had a point. But Emma wouldn't let the bone so easily. "Look, it's not like that. First, because I don't know if your mom likes me. We are being civil, yes. We like to push each other's buttons, yes. But that's not enough to build a relationship or anything like that. Second, we don't act like children."

"Yes, you do." He smirked. "But if you are too scared, I get it. I just think that you deserve being happy. Both of you." He shrugged.

"I'm not scared." She snapped.

"Oh, really? So why don't you just call her out?" He teased.

"Maybe I will. In fact, I'll do it today."

"Yeah. Sure you'll do." He mocked her, knowing she had just bit the bait.

* * *

"Hey mom!" The boy waved his hand to caught Regina's attention. Emma looked at the brunette woman and smiled when she saw the smile that spread over her features at the sight of Henry. The sun illuminated the older woman's face and she looked unrealistic beautiful: her short hair shone and brushed of her face when a light breeze caressed her skin. Her dark eyes seemed brighter than ever. Her smile was genuine and almost pure. She looked just like a goddess.

"Hello, honey! Good luck!" The brunette hugged her no-so-little-anymore prince and placed her hands on both of his cheeks. "Remember to check the saddle before mounting, ok? And make sure your helmet is firm enough. And –"

"Mom, relax!" He held Regina's delicate hands on his big ones. "I'll be fine."

"No, you will not. You will be the best. You are my son, after all." She proudly said. "But safety comes in first place, right? Precaution is never too much." She hugged him again before looking at Emma. "Miss Swan. How are you doing?" A mischievous grin formed on her lips while she thought about their "talk" on the phone on the previous night.

Emma's cheeks flushed but she responded the grin with a sex-eye toward the brunette than didn't come unnoticed by their son. "I very fine, thanks. You?" The Mayor only nodded and they remained in silence, staring at each other's bodies until Henry broke their moment.

"I'm going to get ready. You to, behave." He pointed one finger to Emma then to Regina before grinning and walking away. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed puff.

"So… I was thinking…" The Sheriff started awkwardly, averting looking at those amazing eyes. "Do you… I mean… Would you like to, ahn, I dunno… Maybe you are up to doing something after this?"

Regina chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you asking me on a date, Sheriff?"

"I'm trying, yes." The blonde admitted, her cheeks completely flush now.

"I was thinking in order a pizza to dinner. Would you like to enjoy me and Henry?"

The blonde smiled with the offer but shook her head. "I was thinking about something just two of us. Not that I don't like when Henry are too. It's just…" She finally managed to lock gazes with the Mayor. She reached one of the older woman's hands, running small circles on her palm with a thumb. "I want to spend some time just two of us." Regina nodded and squeezed Emma's hand.

"Can it be tomorrow? I've already planned this night for me and Henry. But you still can come, if you want."

"That would be nice, thanks. Hey, I think we should go. Do you know how this things work?" They started walking toward where a bunch of people to surround what seemed to be a big field.

"Have you never watched an Equestrian Competition?" Regina asked her with sarcasm. "Yes, Miss Swan. I know how this works. We sit there…" She pointed to the bleachers they were walking toward. "And then we watch them jumping, ridding or whatever the competition is and wait for the judges show the results."

"Sounds a bit lame."

"Actually, it's pretty _exciting._ Just wait and see." Her tone was husky and full of promises that made Emma shiver a bit. This flirting-game was getting her aroused (maybe it was just Regina's body or the memories from the preview night) and they had just started it… They sat side by side and talked about little things as they waited for the competition start. Emma bought a vanilla ice cream pot that they shared while they watched the guys riding on the field. Regina was right: that _was_ exciting. After finishing the sweet treat, they remained linked by their hands and Emma felt like a teen again. She foolish smiled all the time, even when the other woman snapped her or made a sassy comment. She was just happy to share this moment with the brunette.

Being with Regina Mills was like being in a roller coaster: you would feel like you were safe in a minute, then you would be insecure, then all your emotions would take care of you and, finally, you would feel simply amazing and scared, all at the same time. Even when you knew what is going to come next you would feel the anxiety washing over you every single time. To Emma Swan, this kind of emotions had become like a drug: she was addicted on talking with this woman, touching her, annoying her.

Emma watched the way Regina looked at the horses and the competitors: she didn't remember seeing the brunette so excited about anything before. The blonde also noticed the sadness that would show inside those dark eyes now and then, the brunette loosing inside her own memories. It was a beautiful scene.

Everything was going perfectly well until Emma felt a hand being placed on her knee. _Ooooh, no._ Regina just let her hand there, like she wasn't paying attention. But the Sheriff knew better. She tensed while she waited the brunette make the next move. Sharp nails sank on her skin through the jeans and the blonde instinctively squeezed the hand she was holding. They kept their eyes on the guy on the field, but her minds were focused on the woman they were holding hands.

Emma leaned forward, supporting her elbows on her knees. Regina took the opportunity to slide her hand further up on the blonde's thigh. She squeezed when she was just a few centimeters from the Sheriff's center. Emma controlled her breath to suppress the moan, but shut her eyes closed for a second. She looked at the brunette and stared at red lips that curled up into an indecent smirk. She waited until the brunette focused on her before she mouthed "_Fuck me_". She grinned when she noticed dark-hazel eyes darkening with lust and widening just a little bit.

The Mayor slid her hand to the covered sex of the other woman as she mouthed back "_As you wish"_. She looked back at the field as she pressed her fingers against the fabric like she was touching the flesh of the blonde's folds. Emma bit her bottom lip while she tried to focus on what was happening on the competition (and failing miserably on doing so).

The brunette leaned forward and whispered on the younger woman's ear. "You know how much I do appreciate to hear you come?" Emma audible gulped. "But I think it would be even more interesting to _see_ it, don't you think?" The throaty chuckle caused shivers ran through the Sheriff's spine as she felt her walls tightening. She grabbed the Mayor's hand and stood up, pulling the woman toward the back of the stables.

Emma pushed Regina against the wall and crushed their mouths together, positioning herself between toned legs. She pushed her knee against the brunette's center and held one of her legs up to ease the access. The other hand grasped firmly on her hip to keep the woman steady. The kiss was hungry and heated up. Manicured nails projected under the blonde's shirt, drawing red lines on pale skin. Regina grinned on the kiss right before biting pink lips with full force. Emma hissed in pain and bit back when the brunette finally let go the injured lip.

The Sheriff let go of the older woman's leg to cup her covered sex. She ran her palm up to the olive skin of the Mayor's belly, pushing the red shirt of her pants. The brunette moaned and she sucked her upper lip in response. The pale hand tucked under dress pants and teased the woman over drenched lacy panties. Emma smirked, brushing her lips on Regina's neck.

"My, my… Look who wants me to _fuck _her." Emma teased after biting and sucking the Mayor's pulse point. May I, _Your Majesty?_" Without waiting for a verbal answer, the blonde slid her hand under the thin material, moaning with the contact with smooth skin. "Brazilian, huh?" She lightly pinched her clit. They kissed again while slim fingers teased her entrance. Regina fought the urgency of screaming in pleasure. Emma swallowed the moans of the brunette as she started thrusting her fingers inside her. This was so much better then only hearing Regina doing it by herself. Her fingers slid in and out easily, even with them full clothed. It didn't take much time to the woman come undone on her arms and Emma nearly did it too when she felt the brunette's walls tightening and loosing around her fingers a few times before completely relaxing.

She slid her fingers out and licked them clean, tasting the Mayor's juices like they were the best thing that ever touched her mouth. "Are you ok?" She placed a hand on the older woman hip to help her keeping stand. Regina smiled at her and nodded as she grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the bleachers.

Emma was so distracted by the sight of the post-orgasmic Regina that she didn't see the horse standing on the middle of the path. When she looked up and saw the big animal less than half meter away, she stopped without warning, still grabbing the brunette's hand, which made her spun around and lose her balance, falling over the blonde. The Sheriff tried to catch her, but she stepped back and tripped on her own feet. They felt on the ground with a loud thud and Emma hissed in pain when Regina's elbow hit her hard on the ribs.

She rolled to her side, pulling the brunette away so she could stand on her feet. As she did so, she immediately regrets it: she felt a warm, soft thing being crushed under her arm. _Oh no. Please, no!_ She shut her eyes closed and rolled to her back again, letting her head rest on the ground. Her eyes shot open again immediately when she had the same feeling under her head. She would scream in frustration if it wasn't for Regina's body pressing her chest. When the Mayor finally got up and offered her hand to help, Emma almost didn't accept. She was afraid of confirming what she already knew.

When dark eyes widened in horror and red lips pursed in disgust, the Sheriff was sure about two things: one was that she wouldn't have a date with the brunette so soon; and the other was that she was covered in horse shit. She looked down to where she was laying just a moment before, just to confirm her suspicious, and shut her eyes with clenched jaw and fists. She deeply inhaled the air to try to calm down, but the smell filled her nostrils and she felt sick. She fought the urgency of throwing up then looked at Regina.

"Care for a hug?" The attempt of lightening the mood was taken seriously by the woman in front of her. A fireball appeared on Regina's hand as the woman stepped back.

"Don't you even dare to think that you will be less than 2 meters away from me while you are like _that_."

"Regina, put that thing down! You will scare the horses! It was a joke, ok? I'll not touch you!"

Looking around to the agitated animals, the Mayor clenched her fist and the flame extinguished. Emma breathed in relief before remembering she was covered in that disgusting thing.

"Tell Henry I had something to take care of, please." She said with the most of dignity somebody can have while partially covered in excrements then walked away.

_WHY ME? SERIOUSLY!? WHY THE HELL IS ALWAYS ME?_


End file.
